When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: When the snow comes down. In Tinseltown. In the morning, when you awake. Your face all shining bright. And when you look outside. You see the palm trees dressed in white! -During an unnaturally cold California winter the students and teachers of Horace Mantis Boarding School are stranded together for Christmas. Miley Stewart, Caitlyn Gellar, Shane Gray! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**WHEN THE SNOW COMES DOWN IN TINSELTOWN**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

I sighed in relief as I finished writing my answer about the frontal lobe of the brain. I glanced up to the clock above the door just in time to see it tick over to 2:57. I's finished my Biology midterm with three minutes to spare. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. I couldn't wait for the week to be over; the end of the week was also the end of the semester which meant two weeks of vacation for Christmas and New Years. Technically the semester would end at the end of the week, but half - if not more - of the students wouldn't even show up tomorrow because today was the last day of midterms so there was really no point in coming to class for the rest of the week.

The school would be split into several groups by tomorrow; the kids whose parents would have them picked up early because they cared, the kids who would stay to the end of the week and then have someone pick them up because their parents cared about their education and would insist they stay for the rest of the week, the kids who would be picked up at the end of the week because it was a necessity and their parents were keeping up appearances, the scholarship kids who would be going home to their loving family and jealous siblings, the scholarship kids who would be staying here for the holidays, and then there was me... The kids who would be staying here because their parents were too busy to even have them around for the holidays. For me it had been like this for the last six years ever since my Mom died; Dad had just sort of checked out of the parenting thing, he dropped my and brother Jackson off at boarding school and devoted his time to his music career. The only time he actually spent time with us was during the Summer when we had to leave school, and even then it was strained and awkward. Jackson was lucky enough to have turned 18 and graduated two years ago, I heard from him about as much as I heard from Dad.

"Pencils down!" Miss Kunkle announced about two seconds before the bell rang. As soon as the bell rung no-one cared what Miss Kunkle said as they dropped their pencils and picked up their bags, getting out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Miles." I stopped at my locker to shove my books in and three of my best friends were there already since their classes were closer and all our lockers were together.

"I can't wait to blow this joint." Caitlyn commented as we started walking. Caitlyn Gellar was one of the scholarship kids who would be going home for the holidays; we met when she started here in 10th grade last year and she was my new roommate.

"Lucky." I muttered under my breath, as far as I knew I was the only one of my friends who would be staying this holidays.

"At least you don't have to be a prop in a campaign." The friend who greeted me spoke again; Lilly Truscott is the daughter of a politician so her and her little brother Joel spend their time away from boarding school being paraded on stage to make their father look like a family man.

"Oh, my God!" The fourth one in our group is Sarah Armstrong - more commonly known around school as Saint Sarah because she's the most selfless person in the world - stopped us all in the hall and we all followed her gaze, stepping back against the lockers and holding our breath. The reason? Shane Gray!

Bad Boy rock star who got caught drink driving right after his bands tour finished and the courts sentenced him to good behaviour here because it's the most secure and strict school in the country. He'd only started here two weeks ago, but he already had a reputation for rule breaking and trying to escape. We all gave him a wide berth in the hallway as he stalked past, his head down with his dark hair falling in his eyes and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I heard he has a tattoo and nipple piercings." Lilly commented as we all watched him pass.

"He's only seventeen." I shook my head. "Don't you have to be eighteen for that?"

"Oh, please, he's Shane Gray, he probably bribed someone to do it." Caitlyn rolled her eyes as we started walking again, headed back to our dorm house. "Or forged his parents signature... It's not that unheard of." She shot a pointed look at my and I blushed, my 16th birthday was less than a month ago and I'd forged my Dad's signature to get myself a birthday present.

"I haven't seen a tattoo." Sarah cocked her head in confusion.

"I heard it's _South of the equator_." Lilly hissed like it was a secret.

"What do-" I started to ask, but Lilly just gestured down towards her waist, making me shut up and flush.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Sarah asked, furrowing her brow, I had to agree with her; Lilly was intimating that Shane had a tattoo on or around his crotch and I'd always understood that to be a very sensitive place to boys.

"**Hello**, Pretty Ladies." A male form came up behind us and threw an over both Lilly and Caitlyn's shoulders.

"Oliver!" Both of my friends screwed up their faces and Caitlyn shrugged him off, moving away.

"Who am I to walk away from four _Chica's_ like you?" Oliver grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, you're in Gym with Shane Gray, right?" Caitlyn asked him as he got more comfortable with his arm around Lilly. "So, you guys, like, shower together?"

"You make it sound gayer than gay." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"We just want to know if he really has a tattoo down there." Caitlyn shrugged innocently.

"Okay, not that I'd ever look - 'cause that'd be creepy on so many levels - he doesn't even show up to Gym anyway." Oliver raised his hands in submission.

"I thought he was meant to be on good behaviour? Doesn't that include showing up to classes?" I wondered aloud as we stepped outside the high school building and into the cool California Winter air; it wasn't snowing or anything, it never snows in California, but it was unusually cold for this part of the country.

"Hey, see you later, I have to pack." Sarah broke off from the group as we neared the dorm buildings. "Mom and Dad are picking me up tomorrow to go help deliver presents to the poor before Christmas." She beamed as she walked off. Sarah was from a rich family who were all about helping others; her parents met at a blood drive and the two of them led to Sarah who didn't have a selfless bone in her body. "Bye!"

"Ugh, I have to pack too; Dad has some stupid press thing on Friday so me and Joel are leaving tomorrow too." Lilly rolled her eyes, kissing Oliver on the cheek.

"Guess it's you and me, Roomie." Caitlyn said when Oliver ran off as well.

"Don't act all innocent, you're leaving at the end of the week too." I huffed accusingly.

"Well, if that's how you feel maybe I won't give you the box of brownies my Mom made you for Christmas." Caitlyn teased and my eyes widened.

"Brownies? I want brownies! Give me brownies!" I demanded, her Mom was a really good baker. "Where are my brownies?" I jumped on my best friends back as we walked and she laughed.

"They got here this morning, calm down, Country Girl."

"Don't you tell me to calm down or I'll go all Junior Rodeo on your ass." I threatened playfully, exaggerating my Tennessee accent.

"You watch way too much _Big Bang Theory_." Caitlyn just rolled her eyes.

_**Tinseltown**_

By lunch time on Wednesday at least a quarter of the school was gone already for the holidays. By Friday afternoon only about a quarter or a third of the schools population would remain - including the teachers. Since exams were over the teachers didn't seem to care what we did for the last three days of semester.

"Oooh, brownies, can I have one?" Oliver sat across me from at lunch and reached for my container of brownies from Caitlyn's Mom.

"Mine." I slapped his hand away and glared.

"Don't even try, Oken." Caitlyn snickered over her sandwich. "She's not letting them go for anything, she even slept with them under her pillow."

"My brownies." I muttered protectively, they were probably the only Christmas present I'd get from someone parental this year. Sure, my friends would probably send something, maybe even Jackson, but Dad never did. "What happened to him?" I was momentarily distracted by the arrival of the resident bad boy to the main indoor dining area of the school since it was so cold outside most of us were in the cafeteria. I wouldn't normally have taken notice except the kids closer to him had started to whisper which quickly spread and I was drawn to his form; blood! That was the first thing I noticed, both his hands had blood on them that was dripping onto te floor and he was covered in sweat.

"Dude got in a fight." Oliver guessed, eyeing him as well.

"Look at those muscles." Caitlyn hummed thoughtfully and I couldn't help but admire as well. "What do you think he lifts?"

"Bet he could lift me." I bit my lip as naughty thoughts flooded my mind. Sure the guy was a douche and a jerk, but my fantasies had nothing to do with his personality.

"You weigh as much as a feather." Caitlyn scoffed, "he could probably lift two of you."

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Shane snapped not overly loudly, but loud enough for us to hear in the middle of the room.

"Asshole." Oliver muttered, breaking the spell of Shane's body by reminding us of his personality - just another stuck up rich kid who thinks the sun shines out of his own ass. I couldn't wait to be done with this stupid school.

* * *

**Okay, I'd just like to say sorry to any of you who follow What I Go To School For; I know I promised to update over a month ago and I didn't and now I'm posting this...  
Truth is it started with a 2-day writers block, middled with a computer virus that wiped out everything on my computer that I'd spent years collecting and writing, and ended with deciding to take a break from writing. The break was mainly because I was pissed at my own computer for getting rid of everything - every chapter, video I'd made, photo I'd edited, story I hadn't finished, every song, even the first five chapters of the original story I'd been working on for the last 10 months... So, I just stopped writing for a while until I started going even more crazy with everything inside my head that wanted to escape.**

**So the first thing I did was re-write half of the 4th chapter of What I Go To School For (Junior Year). Then I kept getting side-tracked so I had to get this idea out of my head.**

**This story will feature just turned 16-year-old Miley at a boarding school over the Christmas holidays. Her best friend/roommate Caitlyn who was supposed to go home (because no offence or anything, but I never like Lilly so she'll be taking a backseat in this story... In fact she's already left the story). And essentially Shane will be the same as the first Camp Rock movie (except for turning into a whipped little pussy at the end when Mitchie sang) except much darker and troubled than the movie portrays ('cause come on, it's a kids movie, he can't be too dark in that).**

**I got the idea from a mixture of the Christmas movie Unaccompanied Minors, the movie Toy Soldiers, and the Hilary Duff song When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown... Take from that what you will.**

**I promise I will work on getting chapter 4 of What I Go To School For up as soon as possible.**

**5 Reviews for the continuation of this story!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Sweet niblets." I shivered as Caitlyn and walked back to our dorm room after classes on Wednesday, mainly to get an extra layer of clothes before we went to hang out with our friends that were still here for another few days. "Are we in California or the North freaking Pole?"

"Didn't you grow up in Tennessee?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at me. "Doesn't it snow there?"

"I acclimated." I muttered defensively. "It is not meant to be this cold in California." I huffed, rubbing my hands together to try and get some warmth into them. Curse the stupid school for making us wear uniforms to classes.

"Wimp." Caitlyn accused as we walked up to our building. I just stuck my tongue out at her childishly making her laugh. "Come on, you big baby, some of the kids are taking over Home Ec. and are making smores."

"Cool." That brightened my day a little; warm chocolatey smores could always make me feel better. "Whose gonna be there?" I opened our dorm door and dropped my bag on the floor near my bed.

"Dunno, just a group of kids; I heard it from Joanie in Math." Caitlyn shrugged, I rolled my eyes, Joanie and I didn't exactly get along really well, but I guess we were fine in a group as long as we didn't actually have to interact with each other. "You wanna come?"

"Why not?" I agreed, looking for an outfit that was both warm and cute.  
An hour later Caitlyn and I were on our way to the main building again when the first flakes started to fall. We both stopped in the middle of the path when we saw the small spots of white, our mouths dropped open in shock. Snow! In California! I looked up at the sky just in time for a flake to fall onto my forehead.  
"Sweet niblets." I breathed, I hadn't seen snow since Dad sent me to boarding school six years ago. Sure, I grew up with white Christmas' and all that, but I hadn't seen it in years.

"Snow!" Caitlyn marvelled, she was used to it as well since she lives in Chicago, but this was California. "We've got to tell everyone." She said, grabbing my hand and we ran to the main building as more snow fell.

"It's like a miracle." I smiled, feeling energised. "This is gonna be, like, the best Christmas."

"What's so great about it?" I didn't realise someone was close enough to hear us, but when I looked over to the owner of the bitter voice my breath caught.

"It's snowing." I gestured outside; Shane Gray was glaring hatefully at the snow.

"So? It's snow." Shane rolled his eyes, I stared at him in disbelief.

"In California. Where it never snows."` I pointed out like it's obvious... It is obvious.

"I so can't wait to ditch this Hell hole." Shane just walked away and I stared after him.

"What is his problem?" I shook my head as Caitlyn and I started moving again.

"Who cares." She shrugged carelessly. "I figure he's good to look at from afar, but other than that he's a jerk."

"I can't wait until he leaves for the holidays." Or at least I hoped he was leaving for the holidays; he didn't seem like the type who would stay here any more than he was forced to by the courts. By now we were in the Home Ec. hallway and I could already smell the chocolatey, marshmallowy smores being made.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

I woke up shivering on Thursday despite the two blankets I had over me and the heater I'd switched on last night. I whined and tried to snuggle into my blankets but they didn't seem to be working. I peaked one eye open grumpily and looked around; through the tiny gap in the curtains I could see that it was still dark outside. What the Hell am I doing awake if it's still dark?

"Cait?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and trying to stop shivering.

"So cold." Was Caitlyn's response, I wasn't expecting her to be awake too when I spoke. I hopped out of bed and resisted the overwhelming urge to jump right back in, but instead I grabbed my blankets and my teddy bear - Beary Bear - and ran over to her side of the room. "Thank God." Caitlyn scooted to the side to let me into her bed so we could snuggle together.

"I thought Global Warming was supposed to make it warmer?" I huffed, trying to get feeling back into my frozen toes.

"I thought this was supposed to be California." Caitlyn replied, her ice cold hands holding mine under our copious amounts of blankets.

"Imagine." I muttered after I don't know how long when I couldn't get back to sleep. "If Oliver were here to see us in bed together."

"Oh, God!" Caitlyn groaned, making me giggle. "He is such a horndog." She complained, Oliver was always making some sort of sexual remark and was always trying to convince Lilly to make out with another girl in front of him. "I think the sun is coming up." She said after another long silence, I shifted so I could peak through the gap in the curtains; it was still dark and I could see glimpses of white falling outside. Still snowing.

"How can you tell?" I raised my eyebrows, it certainly didn't look like the sun was coming up to me.

"It's light enough to see the snow now." Caitlyn said, she was right, when I woke up I couldn't see the snow falling outside the window, but now the flakes were impossible to miss.

"Hope it warms up before class."

It didn't!

By the time we had to drag ourselves out of bed it hadn't warmed up. We dressed as warmly as possible and shuffled to the main building for breakfast and then classes. When we got outside I marvelled at the sight the greeted me; white! Everything was white; and not just dusted in white like one might expect if snow ever fell in California. There was at least half a foot of snow on the ground, covering every surfaces and still falling heavily. Even as we stood in shock outside the snow collected on top of our heads. Inside the cafeteria in the main building it looked like the North Pole with everyone dressed up like Eskimos.

"I love you." I cooed, sitting down with plate of breakfast.

"The cold is seriously getting to you." Caitlyn shook her head in amusement; I was talking to my bacon.

"Shut up." I muttered before frowning when I realised Caitlyn was now staring at something behind me in shock. I turned around and gaped as well when I saw Shane Gray - arrogant douche that he is - walking through the cafeteria in nothing but jeans and a sweater. "What the Hell is wrong with him?" I wondered out loud; it was freezing cold, how could he not be turning blue when he was only wearing that?

"Maybe that's his plan to get out of here; get pneumonia so they have to take him somewhere else." Caitlyn suggested with a shrug.

"Sure, escape by possible death is a real smart idea." I rolled my eyes, turning back to my still warm breakfast.

"Well, he's not exactly that smart, he did get caught drink driving at seventeen." She pointed out.

"**Attention, Students!"** The loudspeaker crackled to life and everyone went quiet again. **"Due to recent weather conditions todays scheduled classes have been canceled."**

"Yes." I hissed in triumph.

"**Also please be advised that due to blizzard and extreme weather warnings all further excursions, outings and departures from Horace Mantis Prepatory have been postponed or cancelled."** Our Headmaster, Mr. Alda continued.

"What?" Caitlyn's head shot up. "But-but-but-" She stuttered, her eyes wide.

"**Until further notice all students and teachers are to remain in the building they are currently placed. That is all."** The speaker crackled back into silence which spread throughout the cafeteria for all of one second before the whole room was suddenly full of noise, mostly people complaining about being stuck here.

"But, I wanna go home." Caitlyn pouted, she was supposed to be leaving tomorrow to go to her family for Christmas.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, I'll try to make them longer.**

**Thank-you so much for all the reviews! 12! You guys are awesome.**

**Can I get 6 for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"They can't keep us here." Caitlyn whined, we were sitting by the window looking out at the snow flurrying about. It had gone from a light dusting yesterday afternoon to pelting down with snow. "It's like they're keeping us hostages, isn't that illegal?"

"Now who's the dramatic one?" I rolled my eyes. "It'll be over in a couple of hours; this is California, it's not like there's gonna be a blizzard." Or at least I hoped not, I definitely didn't want to be stuck in the school building if there was a blizzard.

"Yeah, but I'm leaving tomorrow, what if they don't let me go? I can't stay here for Christmas." I felt bad for Caitlyn, her family actually cares about her and she about them. The only way this would affect me would be keeping me out of my dorm if they didn't let us leave the building.

"I'm sure it'll be over by the end of the day." I comforted as best as I could. "Come on, let's go do something while we wait." I suggested, dragging her away from the window.

"To the music department!" Caitlyn decided, though she still looked a little pouty. Music was one of the things that bonded us when she first started at Horace Mantis; she wanted to be a music producer or a dancer and I'd loved music ever since I was a little girl.

We weren't the only ones in the music department, the first three rooms we tried were all occupied. I hated using the schools instruments, it just didn't feel as personal, but I guess I'd have to for today. Besides, it's not like we were doing anything serious, just messing around.

"Are you gonna be done soon?" I was startled when a soft male voice spoke from beside me.

"Um...?" I was surprised to see Shane Gray in his jeans and sweater with his hands shoved in his pockets and his hair falling in his eyes. I'd never been close enough before to notice the green in his brown eyes.

"That's the only _Fender_ this stupid ass school has and I can't get to mine." Shane continued with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh." I licked my lips. "Uh, sorry, I haven't started yet." I appoogised, noticing how his shoulders seemed to sag at my words. "But, there was still a _Gibson_ when I was there." I tried to consolate.

"Thanks." He mumbled, turning and walking away with his head down.

"God." Caitlyn stepped back to my side. "He is such a gorgeous jerk."

"Yeah." I agreed, looking back over my shoulder, maybe it was just me, but he seemed a little sad. "What do you wanna play?" We found an empty music room and set ourselv up.

"I dunno, I'm easy." I said lightheartedly, though the sad look in Shane Gray's eyes was burned into my mind. "Hey, I'll be back in a minute." I muttered, getting up and leaving. I had to search seven rooms on three different hallways before I heard the music coming from the concert hall that was attached to the music department. Following the sound I was stunned, watching and listening for a minute.

Shane Gray was sitting at the grand piano on the side of the large stage of the music hall, his head was down,, but other than that he had the posture of someone who had been playing for years. But, what stunned me was the sound; a slow, beautiful melody that was so sad I could practically feel my heart breaking as he played it. I didn't recognise the number and there wasn't any sheet music in front of him so I had a feeling it was just something he playing from the top of his head.

"That's amazing." I blurted out as the music started to fade. As soon as I spoke it stopped abruptly and the lid over the keys was slammed shut.

"What do you want?" It took a second to register that the same harsh tone and hateful glare was coming from the same person who had just played that beautiful song.

"Sorry." I mumbled, feeling the need to appologise.

"Whatever." Shane got up and started to stomp past me towards the exit.

"Did you want to come play with us?" I asked, my original - foolish - reason for coming returning to my mind.

"Why the Hell would I want to spend my valuable time wasted with some chick and her friend who don't know the first thing about music?" Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm a real musician, not some musically stunted toddler."

"Humble too." I muttered sarcastically, this was the exact reason everyone thought he was a douchey jerk. "Sorry for offering." I turned and started to leave.

"I'm Shane Gray, I don't need your stupid fucking pity."

"You're the arrogant jerk who thinks he's above eveyrone and who everyone hates." I shot back, actually leaving this time before he could say anything else.

"Where'd you?" Caitlyn as when I got back to our music room.

"Doesn't matter, it was a huge mistake." I shook my head.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

"**Attention, Students and Teachers!"** Headmaster Alda adressed when the loudspeaker crackled to life in the middle of the afternoon. The snow hadn't stopped yet, in fact it seemed to have gotten worse and even all the movement and closeness of the music rooms couldn't keep the cold out anymore. **"Due to recent weather conditions everyone is to stay where they are overnight. Everyone in the main schooling building will proceed to dinner as standard before allowing the head ranked teachers to disperse you to sleeping arrangements. Children and teachers in other parts of the school are to locate the Emergency Survival kits in each building for sustinance. Further details will be delivered as they are recieved."** Mr. Alda said in his monotone voice. **"That is all."**

"WHAT?" Caitlyn and I weren't the only ones who yelled out in protest when the speaker crackled back into silence.

"They can't keep us here... Can they?" Caitlyn worried.

"If they say it's for health and safety reasons they can do anything they want." Tess, one of the other girls in the cafeteria at out table replied. "I heard they made a girl take out her peircings once because they were a health hazard."

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes whilst everyone elses widened. I was here when that happened a few years ago. "That girl was stupid, she pierced her bottom lip herself with a sewing needle and it was turning green. Anyone with brains would have taken it out long before that." The girl had been in my Freshman class until then. "And if they do anything to a student out of the normal school running proceedure for health and safety they have to inform the parents of the students it affects, so I'm pretty sure there's gonna be a bunch of parents here by tomorrow at the latest if it's really that serious."

"How do you know all this?" Joanie Palumbo asked with a frown.

"I've been here for six years, there was a hurricane warning four years ago and even though it turned out to be nothing all the teachers were bitching about having to inform the parents." I explained with a shrug.

"Six years?" A voice scoffed behind me making everyone else on the table go quiet. I turned slowly to see Shane Gray sitting alone at a table, hunched over something that I couldn't see. "I'd kill myself if I had to be here that long."

"Some of us don't have the luxury of a family that cares about us." I frowned at him, earning a roll of his brown eyes.

"You think if they cared I'd be in this Hell hole?" He laughed humorlessly. "I'm here because the judges daughter was a fan."

"What? Would you have preffered Juvie?" Because we all knew that was the other option.

"Anything's better than this stupid place." Shane got up and walked away, but he'd gotten under my skin already.

"Hey." I followed him, ignoring my friends and Joanie. "Hey." I followed him out of the cafeteria. "What is your problem?" I demanded when I was close enough.

"What do you care?" Shane shot back with a glare.

"It's not our fault, or the schools, that you're a stuck up, arrogant, douche who thinks he's above everyone and everything." I ranted angrilly, I'd been at this school for nine months every year year for the last six years, it was my home now.

"You don't know anything about me." Shane defended, turning to walk away from me again, what was with this guy walking away from me all day?

"And I don't want to either, why would I want to waste my time with someone like you?" God, he is so infuriating. "Where are you going?" I couldn't help myself as my feet followed the frustrating boy. He was heading towards the front doors of the building that led outside.

"I don't want to be here, you don't want me here." Shane just said, opening the door and I was asaulted with a face full of snow and a bitter chill. And I was wearing three layers of clothes; Shane would freeze to death.

"You'll freeze." Even as I said it my feet followed Shane of their own accord.

"What do you care, I'm an arrogant douche, remember?" I could barely hear him over the wirling wind.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, stomping after him. Why did he always have walk away from me? Why did I have to follow him this time when he walk away? "SHANE!" It was even thirty seconds after I stepped outside that I lost sight of him.

"Go back!" He was suddenly right in front of me, glaring angrilly at me.

"Make me!" I dared even though I was freezing my ass off. Through the flurry of white snow I could already se his lips turning blue. God, why did I focus on his lips.

"You idiot, you're gonna freeze." Shane growled, his voice no louder than usual, though somehow I could hear him perfectly.

"I have a better chance of survival than you." I pointed out

"Like I give a fuck if you survive, I just don't want you to follow me. Now get lost." Shane actually pushed me when he said that.

"Fine." I glared, I don't even know why I bothered with him in the first place. "Go die for all I care." And with that I turned around, fully intending on going back inside... Except I couldn't even see the building.

* * *

**This did have an Authors Note, but fanfiction is stupid and kept messing me around for half an hour... :(**

**7 Reviews for this one?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"Shane?" I was aware that my voice was suddenly meek and hesitant, and that he probably couldn't hear me over the wind, but it's all I could manage. I couldn't se the main building anymore, I couldn't see anything except a flurry of white surrounding me.

"Fuck, it's cold." His voice was in my ear, his teeth chattering.

"No, duh, I told you you'd freeze, Moron, you're not even wearing a jacket." I couldn't help but snap at him.

"Well, then what's your plan, Genius?" Shane snapped back as I turned to see him glaring at me.

"I don't know about your stupid ass, but I'm going to find a building before I freeze to death because of you." I started stomping blindly into the whiteness. It had to be this way because this was the way we came from.

"Because of me?" Shane followed, grabbing my arm. Sweet niblets, his hands are freezing. "I didn't make you follow me. You're the bitch who followed me all on her own, I was fine without you."

"Then you shouldn't have any problem letting me go." I tore my arm away from him and continued walking.

"Yeah right." He scoffed, still following me. "So I get blamed when you turn up in a week frozen to death and they think I killed your annoying ass."

"God, we can't be that far away." I muttered mostly to myself when we still hadn't found anywhere a whole minute later. It didn't take us this long to get out here.

"Great. I'm gonna die out here." Shane announced dramatically.

"I didn't make your dumb ass follow me." I shot back at him, just like he'd done a minute ago. I was starting to lose feeling in my toes. "Finally." I squinted through the snow to see the outline of a building.

"That's not the school building." Shane said as we got closer, the building wasn't anywhere near big enough.

"No duh." I rolled my eyes. "But, by all means you can stay out here as long as you want to look for it." I stomped towards the building, recognising it only when I was a few feet away from it. We were at the main entrance for the concert hall. We could get to the rest of the school from here and we'd be fine.

"Are you gonna go in?" Shane taunted when I tried shoving the door open only to have it not budge. This couldn't be happening. I was freezing, I couldn't feel half of my limbs and I was stuck with the biggest jerk on Earth.

"It's locked, Smart Ass." I ground out, trying again futilely.

"Are you obsess with my ass or something?" Shane smirked, despite the cold and my growing disdain for him I blushed.

"Excuse me?" I had to squint to see him pick something off the ground. "What are you doing?" I demanded when I realised he'd grabbed a very large looking rock.

"Well, in the past five minutes alone you've commented on the intelligence of my ass three times." Shane replied, weighing the rock and ignoring my other question. "Sounds like someone's obsessed." And with that he threw the rock as one of the large windows next to the giant double doors that were the entrance of the concert hall.

"Are you insane?" I yelled when he punched the area around the broken spot several times until the hole was big enough for him to climb through.

"You wanna stay and freeze, be my guest." Shane shouted back, disappearing into the hall. I hesitated for less than half a second before I followed, I couldn't stay and freeze my ass off.

"Shane?" I called, it was dark in here, the cold and snow was coming in from the broken window and Shane had wandered off. "Shane?" I called louder.

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" I heard his voice not far ahead of me. I breathed into my hands, hoping to return some of the feeling to them. "I'm trying to find the door so I can get rid of clingy ass."

"Now who's obsessed with whose ass?" I shot back, following blindly in the dark. Only about six hours ago Shane was on that stage up there playing the most beautiful melody I had ever heard.

"It's a sexy ass." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I gasped. "Pity it's attached to such an annoying head." I missed a step on the way down to the stage area and yelped, tripping when I tried to regain my balance.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

I woke up shivering and hurting all over. I tried to remember what had happened, all I could remember was cold and snow and more cold. The second thing I became aware of was the warm touches to my temple.

"Fuck, Woman, when I said your head was annoying you didn't have to try and take it off." That was unmistakably Shane Gray. I opened my eyes and then immediately slammed them shut again against the pain. "Hold still." I tried to move away, groaning against the throb in my head and the sting on my temple.

"Happened?" I tried to ask what happened, but my mouth and brain weren't in agreement.

"You fell and hit your head." Shane's voice was surprisingly soft as he touched something to my head again making it sting more. "I had to carry your clumsy ass backstage." He sighed, I heard a tearing before he pressed something over my temple. A bandage; Shane douchey jerk Gray was nursing my head wound. "All the doors are locked to the rest of the school. I guess we're stuck here until they decide to unlock the doors."

"Hurts." I mumbled, feeling dizzy.

"Here." Shane pressed something against my lips, but I shook my head. "I found a first aid kit, it's aspirin." I forced my eyes open again in time to see him roll his eyes. "Open." He tried again and this time I complied, letting him drop two small tablets into my mouth.

"Thanks." I managed to force the word out after I swallowed.

"Whatever." I felt the slight warmth of Shane's proximity disappear. "So, I figure we're stuck for a while so we might as well shut up so we don't kill each other."

"Sounds good." I agreed, pushing myself up so I was sitting up. The tenderness Shane had from the last couple of minutes when he was fixing my head was gone. With that Shane got up and walked away, leaving me in the glow of a torch and nothing more as he disappeared. I ground, reaching up to touch where my head hurt but all I felt was a large square bandage.

I don't know how long I sat in the dark, freezing my ass off. Where did Shane go anyway? I started shivering again, and I was still in all my layers of clothes, he was probably frozen like a statue by now. I reached for the torch ignoring the ache in my skull as I forced myself to stand up. I had to lean against the wall to keep myself steady because I was so dizzy.

"Shane?" Jeez, it probably wasn't even ten minutes and I was breaking our shut up agreement. "Shane?" I pressed a hand to my head trying to clear the pain. "Shane, where are-"

"Jeez, Woman, I was looking for blankets, I'm freezing my nuts off it's so cold." I could have said something snarky back when I saw Shane coming back towards with his arms full, but I was too relieved.

"Oh." Was what I said instead, sinking down the side of the wall.

"Come on, I figure the smaller the room the less cold can get in, right? So I found a dressing room that doesn't look like a drunk gay guy threw up in it." Shane held out a hand to me expectantly. I slowly took it and he helped me up, leading me to one of the smaller dressing rooms that was barely ever used.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, sitting on the old couch in the room.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you... I was in Boy Scouts before the whole band thing happened." He said with a sort of shy smile that I couldn't help but smile at too.

"That's so cute." I cooed, earning a glare.

"It's not cute, _you're_ cute." He muttered making me roll my eyes this time.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? 'Cause girls tend to like it when boys think they're cute." I pointed out with a smirk. "And you already said I have a sexy ass." I reminded, slightly shocked when Shane blushed. He actually blushed; his cheeks went red and he looked all sheepish.

"Shut up." He mumbled, tossing one of the blankets he found at me. He sat on the opposite side of the room with his own blanket and we sunk into an awkward silence.

"Shane?" I was still freezing and he was wearing at least two layers less than me so he must cold as well.

"What?" He refused to look at me when he spoke.

"Are you cold?" I asked even though I knew he had to be.

"'M fine." He shrugged, even with my vision still a little blurry from hitting my head I could see him shivering through his blanket. I let out a sigh as I got up, dragging my blanket over and sitting next to him, covering us both. "Sorry I got you into this." Shane muttered after another couple of minutes.

"I didn't have to follow you." I dismissed, the feeling slowly returning to my fingers and toes. "And I didn't have to yell at you so you had to leave."

"At least you're not the worst person to share body heat with." Shane quipped making me giggle a little for some unknown reason.

"Thanks for fixing my head." I murmured as he moved an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. His body felt so warm next to me compared to everything else.

"I'm not a total jerk, you know." I felt his lips next to my ear before they pressed against the bandage. "I can't just walk away when there's a pretty girl laying hurt in front of me."

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked after a moment of silence, feeling myself blush.

"Duh, I'm not blind, I'm just shouldn't have to spend my time at this stupid school." Aaaand the jerk was back.

"You know this school is home to some of us." I snapped, shying away from him a little even though he was so warm.

"What?" He scoffed, seemingly stepping right back into his douche persona. "Daddy didn't buy you the pony you wanted so you don't want to go home?"

* * *

**Okay, so what I was going to put in the last Authors Note before fanfiction started messing around with me was;  
I'm going to be updating What I Go To School For less until after New Years because I'm hoping to finish the two Christmas stories before Christmas and I'm going away as of December 7th, so I'm basically going to spend 24/7 writing this and Polar Express to get them finished on time.**

**That doesn't mean that I won't update What I Go To School For, it just means it'll happen a little less frequently. But, it'll go back to normal after the New Year.**

**8 Reviews for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

"_Daddy_." I spat the word out disdainfully. "Forgot he had kids six years ago when he shipped me and my brother here."

"Then why do you like it here so much?" Shane sounded honestly confused.

"Because Dad only lets us be around during the Summer because we can't stay here all year round, but I actually have friends here, people who care about me, people who remember when my birthday is and don't have their assistant send a card seven months late." Which was true, I only recieved a card from 'Dad' for my 15th birthday in June of this year... When I was with him. It was pathetic.

"What about your Mom?" It seemed like Shane was trying to get me back in a good mood, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Especially when he kept bringing up sore topics with me.

"She died six years ago." I muttered, looking away. Back when Mom was alive Jackson and I had two parents; now we didn't have any. "A month later Jackson and I ended up here." I shrugged like it didn't matter, but it still hurt to think about.

"Sorry." Shane said, though there was no real emotion in his voice, positive or negative. "So where's your brother?"

"He graduated last June and I haven't heard from him since." I replied, though I didn't know why I was telling a jerky stranger my life story... Or why he was so interest in it.

"You said your Dad forgot your birthday... When is it?"

"What, are you writin' a book?" I narrowed my eyes at him accusingly.

"I figure hearing about someone elses trainwreck is better than thinking about mine." Shane said dismissively.

"What's so bad about your life?" I scoffed, linking my arms around my knees to try and get warmer. "Rockstar at seventeen, girls falling over themselves for you, you even got out of juvie 'cause everyone is just **in love** with you." I couldn't help the disdain in my voice.

"Oh please. You think my life is so perfect? That everyone loves me? You think if anyone loved me I would have been drinking in the first place?" Shane's voice had gotten steadily louder until he was yelling at me, his cheeks flushed red with emotion. "You know what, I thought when I was caught that someone might show up to the hearing except the press. I actually would have prefered juvie because at least in there no-one would have _pretended_ to care like the assholes here."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down.

"Don't pity me." Shane hissed, getting up and walking to the other side of the room so we were opposite again.

"I-I... That's not what I meant." I murmured, hugging my knees close to me. It was barely a minute later that I heard Shane shivering and his teeth chattering. I looked over, contemplating going to him again, but the glare he was shooting me was enough to keep me in place.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

"November twenty-third." I announced, it had been at least an hour of silence between us until I caved and got up, crawling over sit next to Shane again.

"What?" He looked annoyed and pissed, but a little confused as well.

"You asked when my birthday was; November twenty-third." I told him, I was sitting next to him, but we weren't touching. "I turned sixteen last month. My Dad forgot again, he forgot my fifteenth as well until last June, but by then I was already out of school and his assistant gave me a card with a generic autograph when he was on tour."

"And you think I want to know this, why?" I looked away and kept my eyes steadily on a picture frame on the wall.

"I'm sorry I accused you of being nothing more than a spoilt little rich boy rock star; I just really don't like thinking about what happened to my family in the last six years, it brings out the worst in me." I explained feeling ashamed.

"Whatever." He dismissed.

"For the record." I began softly, rubbing my hands together to try and warm them. "I do care for real." I blinked up at him, but his face was a blank slate. He didn't say anything, just moved his blanket and tugged me - none too gently either - so I was sitting between his legs with my back to his chest, then he covered us both with the blankets and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"My Mom was my manager and she was 'reappropriating' my trust fund that everything from the band went into. My Dad has anger issues that he likes to take out on his son. Nate was sleeping with my girlfriend, and Jason was just oblivious to it all." Shane listed, his voice dull. My breath caught, surprised at what everyone who was supposed to love him and care about him was doing to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered for the second time. I didn't know what else to say. What else was there to say?

"Save your pity for someone who wants it." He said, his voice finally showing an emotion; anger.

"It's not pity." I turned a little so I could see, he was staring straight ahead, anger boiling in his eyes. "It's sadness that they did all that to you when they were supposed to care about you."

"Whatever." Shane muttered, but this time he didn't sound angry or dismissive; just tired. Like he was tired of everything and everyone.

"It all kind of just got to me after a while... Then I got to a bottle of vodka, then I got arrested." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Then I got you frozen half to death." I added, feeling guilty; everything I'd been yelling at him since this morning had been wrong.

"Hey, you cared enough to yell at me, it's more than anyone's cared in a long time." His hands that were around my waist shifted, I gasped when one strong hand slipped under my clothes and rested on my stomach. His whole hand splayed across my stomach and felt so warm it gave me shivers. "Besides, a hot girl like you is one of the best things about sharing body heat." Aaaand he was back to flirty Shane.

"I guess your not so bad when you're not being such a jerk." I rested my hand back against his chest and smiled contentedly. Who would have thought I'd be cocooned in Shane Gray's arms alone in a locked dressing room this morning and that I'd be happy about it.

"I'm hungry!" Shane's voice interrupted my thoughts after a moment. "You got any food?"

"Sure." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I keep a full roast chicken in my bra." Where exactly did he think I would keep food?

"Then I should go in after it." I could hear the smirk in his tone and it made me flush.

"God, you are such a horn dog." I accused, swatting his hands away when they started to creep up to my chest.

"I'm a guy, guys think about sex, like, a thousand times a day." He tried to defend himself. "Just 'cause my balls are frozen doesn't mean I'm not gonna think about it."

"Ewe, that is so gross." I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Well, if you don't want to hear about it you could always help warm them up." Shane suggested cheekily.

"Sweet niblets." I shook my head; from jerk to horn dog. This boy had way too many personalities to keep up with. "Didn't you say you were hungry?" I turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I can multitask." He shrugged; I never knew being horny and hungry at the same time was multitasking.

"Let's just find the emergency survival kit." I got up, immediately missing the warmth of his body. "There's supposed to be one in every building, right?"

"Except this is part of the school building, it's just been locked out." Shane pointed out, making me pause for a second.

"If they can lock it down then they must have an emergency thing in here; the place is huge." I reasoned, though it was mostly to try and convince myself.

"Sure, whatever, lead the way." Shane gestured ahead. "At least then if we don't find food I can stare at your ass." Jeez, horny Shane was non-stop, at least flirty Shane had breaks.

"So, you admit you're obsessed with my ass?" I teased, sticking close to him to try and preserve what little heat I could.

"Definitely." He confirmed, grinning and wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

_**What I Go To School For**_

"My head hurts." I slid down the wall I was next to and clutched my head. The pain killers had worn off far too quickly for my liking.

"My everything hurts." Shane countered, groaning as he sat next me.

"Where did that first aid kit go?" I wondered, I'm sure some aspirin would do us both some good.

"I don't wanna move." Shane mumbled, rubbing his head and sniffing. "'M cold. Make me warm." He demanded softly, and despite the growing throb in my head I moved closer. The boy was still only in his jeans and sweater, no wonder he was cold. Shane was shivering when I crawled closer to him and quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Oh, my God." I gasped when Shane's forehead fell against my temple - luckily the unhurt one. "Shane, you're boiling." His forehead felt like it was on fire - which in this freezing temperature was good for warming me up, but it was worrying that he was so hot.

"No, I'm cold." He contradicted.

"Come on." I tried to move away again, but the rock star was strong. "We've got to find the first aid thing." My temple was throbbing with a pulse of it's own.

"Why don't you find the stupid first aid and I'll wait here and not waste my time." Huh; sick Shane turns into jerky Shane, I mused. "And I'm hungry."

"This is gonna be fun." I muttered, finally tearing myself away.

"I'm cold." Shane complained as soon as I managed to stand up.

"I'll be back soon." I told him, grabbing one of the fallen torches and starting to walk to where we'd been when I woke up after I fell.

On a table backstage near where the piano stood was the first aid kit overturned so everything was spilled everywhere. I don't know why I felt so touched when I saw that; maybe because he must have done it because he was worried about me. Well, this solved one of the problems, now I just had to find food and we wouldn't die whilst we were locked in here. I swallowed two aspirin dry and waited for a minute, trying to will my headache away until the drugs would kick in, the I started to throw everything from the first aid back into the box.

"Shane?" I called, pushing the box along the floor because it was too heavy to lift.

"Why are you so loud?" His voice snapped back making me roll my eyes. It's a pity flirty Shane didn't last longer; I think out of all of his personalities so far that was my favourite.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait :) Been real busy.**

**This story probably won't be all that long, 'cause I mean they have to unlock the concert hall eventually, right?**

**8 reviews for this one?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

"I'm fine." Shane tried to shove my jacket back on me. I'd managed to get him to take a couple of aspirin and cold and flu tablets which helped to make him normal enough to get back to our small dressing room where he was now sitting on the couch with the blankets shivering.

"You have a fever, Shane." Despite his jerkyness when he's sick I didn't want anything to happen to him when he's the only one locked in here with me.

"Is that your way of saying I'm hot?" He joked as I once again tried to take my jacket off. I knew it wouldn't fit Shane in any way shape or form, but it could be draped over him and warm him up a little.

"No." He tried fighting as I tucked my jacket around him like a toddler. "It's my way over saying don't die of pneumonia."

"Don't deny it, you've got the hots for my sexy ass." He flashed me a smirk as I climbed under the blankets with him.

"Shut up." I muttered, looking away and trying to ignore the flush I could feel on my cheeks.

"You're not denying it." Shane sang triumphantly.

"Where did you find the first aid kit when I fell? That's probably where the emergency survival thing is." I knew we had to find it soon or we would just sit here for hours until we didn't have enough energy.

"I don't know." He shrugged, his arm that was around my shoulder absently squeezing me closer. "I wasn't paying attention, I was a little more worried about the giant cut in your clumsy head."

"Who knew Shane Gray would turn out to be a boy scout." I teased, though at this time I was actually grateful.

"Hey, I was the best scout there was; I had, like, a hundred badges." He sniffed again whilst still managing to sound indignant.

"Well, what do they teach you in scouts about running out into a blizzard in jeans a sweater?" Especially when the sweater was so thin I could every single one of his muscles through - he's definitely keeping the gorgeous part of the gorgeous jerk... Not sure on the jerk part anymore.

"First they said it's California, there is _never_ going to be a blizzard in California." I had to agree, I'd been insisting on that same fact this morning to Caitlyn... I miss Caitlyn, she probably thought I was still out in the storm somewhere and she was worried about me. "Then they said if there is then you gotta look after the clumsy pretty girls who run after you into the blizzard."

"I see flirty Shane is back." I commented, getting a little more comfortable and feeling him chuckle.

"Flirty Shane? Exactly how many of my moods ave you named?" He asked in amusement.

"Flirty, jerky, horny, hungry, and sicky." I listed, holding a finger up for each.

"Damn, and I was hoping to be Snow Miley and the seven moods of Shane, but there's only five."

"And only one good one." I muttered, absently slipping my hand under the hem of his sweater to feel his hot skin... That has two meanings; it's hot in the temperature sense, and hot in the drooling sense. "Now shut up, you're better when you don't talk." I ordered, we really should be looking for the emergency survival thing, but he was just so warm, and I was just so cold.

"Puh-lease, how could anyone not love the sound of my voice?" Shane rolled his eyes playfully.

"Add Cocky Shane to that list." I noted with a snort of laughter.

"Definitely cocky, Babe, you can check if you want." I didn't even have to look to know he was smirking.

"I think I'll pass." I blushed, my hand tensing on his belly so that my nails scratched him lightly. I felt Shane stomach rumble under my touch before his muscles clenched. "And I also think it's time to find food before you decided to become a cannibal; I am far too pretty to be eaten." I reasoned, reluctantly tearing myself away from his warm body and standing up, hugging myself to try and keep some of the heat.

"I don't know, I think you'd like it if I **ate** you." Shane followed after me, keeping one blanket around his shoulders and tossing me the other one.

"Is there, like, an off switch or something? Or a remote control to keep you on one mood?" I questioned as we left our small, cozy dressing room in search of sustenance.

"Not a chance, gotta let you love all of me." Even though his words were cocky I peaked up to my left to see the boy looking quite shy. It was only a few hours ago that he told me that nobody loved him after all. Instead of answering back with a witty remark I reached out and entwined my fingers with his as we walked.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

"Ooh, granola bars or dog food." Shane made a disgusted face when finally managed to find the survival thing and take it back to our dressing room.

"It can't be that bad." I tried to convince, though looking at the supplies it didn't look like much; there were a couple more blankets, radios, batteries, a tent, sleeping bags, an inflatable boat, flares, water, matches, and a small assortment of food. That, yes, did include granola bars and cans of something that did actually look like dog food.

"It looks like something that was already eaten once and thrown up." Shane justified, moving the can away. "And that's just the picture, the actual thing is always worse."

"Dramatic much?" I muttered, looking to see what else was there. Most of it was flash frozen and would require a fire or hot water, neither of which we had. Sure, we had matches, but we were in a small enclosed room and would probably end up setting fire to something and burning the building down... which was unfortunate because we could really use a fire in this temperature. "Look, have some chips." I tossed a bag of chips at him that I'm not sure how long they'd been here. "Chips and jerky, isn't that what boys live off?" I found some more food.

"I don't know what boys you talk to, but _men_ like something else a lot more." Shane leered at me suggestively, "something I'm not getting from food, but I'm sure you could give me."

"Can we put Horny Shane away for a while?" I requested, trying not to blush, he went from one mood to another so quickly it could give a person whiplash.

"Fine." He agreed, sounding as though it was a tiresome chore. "But, he'll have to come out later." He warned as he tore into the jerky.

"As long as the rest of him stays in your pants." I glanced down to his crotch and blushed unconsciously.

"I won't mak any promises." Shane shrugged, biting into some jerky and letting out a satisfied little moan. "God, I am _so_ hungry." I barely managed to understand as he shoved more in his mouth.

"We've only been here, like, five hours." I reasoned, checking my watch.

"Plus, it was three hours since lunch; that's eight hours. I'm a guy, guys can't go eight hours without food." He was already on his second package of jerky as he spoke.

"Drama Queen." I rolled my eyes, reaching for the chips he'd abandoned in favour of the jerky.

"King." Shane corrected with a lopsided smile. "I'm a Drama King, Baby, but you can be my Queen if you want."

"If you don't stop being corny I'll end up killing you before they unlock the doors and rescue us." I warned conversationally.

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much." He denied cockilly, opening a third package of jerky when he was still eating the second and offering it to me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Rockstar." I shook my head as I bit into my jerky, unable to resist the moan that rose at the taste of food. Shane was right, it had been over 8 hours since we'd eaten and a lot had happened in the last five hours.

"Speaking of which." Shane suddenly became serious, his cheeks blushing a very endearing pink. "Um, those sleeping bags don't exactly look warm, and I don't think it's going to stop snowing any time soon..." He reached up and scratched his head sheepishly. "I get if you don't want to, but... Maybe we could... Share body heat?" He looked all shy and nervous, like he was trying not say something wrong and upset me.

"Is that your way of asking to sleep with me?" I teased, watching the blush on his cheeks grow darker.

"Depends what your answer is." He peeked up through his lashes.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." I compromised, though I did flash him a small smile.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

I watched Shane sleep with a frown. We'd joined the two sleeping bags together as agreed to try and keep ourselves warm when the temperature got even lower the later it got. Shane had fallen into an uneasy sleep, shivering and latching onto me desperately even though I was practically sweating from the heat of his body. With the low temperature outside Shane's temperature had spiked in the opposite direction. I don't know how long I'd been watching him sleep, I'd woken up in sweats and hadn't been able to get back to sleep because I was worried. God, I hoped they unlocked the concert hall today, what if he was seriously sick?

"Cold." Shane mumbled in his sleep, his teeth chattering a little. How could he possibly be cold when I felt like I could practically fry an egg on his forehead. Not an egg I'd eat, or one that would taste any good because it'd be mixed with sweat and skin, but still... He was hot, in more than one sense of the word.

"Hang in there." I whispered, touching my hand to his forehead again, hoping for a change since the last time I checked. Well, there was a change, but it wasn't a good one. "Don't die on me yet, Rockstar." I commanded, brushing his hair back.

"Mommy..." His peaceful expression changed, the corners of his mouth dipping down. "Please, Mommy." His fingers tightened around my back, one hand had slipped under my clothes in his sleep and was splayed across my skin, covering most of my back. "Hurts... Mommy?" Shane's bottom lip quivered a little. He was pleading with his mother, and even in his dream she didn't seem like a good person. "Mom-" He cut off in the middle of calling for her again and gasped as his eyes flew open, filled with terror.

"Shane." I cooed, reaching to brush his hair back again, but he jerked his head back, his hazel brown eyes turning from terrified to cold and angry.

"What are you doing?" Shane pushed my hand away none too gently. "Get away from me."

"Shane-" I started to say, but I didn't know how I was going to continue.

"What? You think just because I'm trapped with you that you get to pretend you care to get a good story about the crybaby rockstar?" He cut me off with a glare, getting up and storming to the other side of the room. "How about this for a story; Shane Gray isn't as stupid as you think he is." He snapped whilst I sat there in shock.

* * *

**And so, after six chapters, we move into Day 2!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"What? Shane, what are you talking about?" I shook my head wincing when it made the cut in my temple throb; it'd been fine when I wasn't moving, but movement made me a little dizzy.

"You really think I'm that stupid? To think that you might actually care?" Shane snapped and even fom across the room I could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead even though he was borderline shivering.

"But-" I started to argue.

"Don't try and pretend you're better than me; I'm better than everyone in this fucked up school so don't think just because I didn't let you die and told you some stupid sob story that you're better than me." He continued, cutting me off as if I hadn't spoken.

"I-I don't." I denied meekly, feeling shocked. Sure, shane had had his jerky moments yesterday, but he never seemed this angry. What the Hell happened between falling asleep in his arms last night and waking up with our limbs entangled this morning? "I don't think that."

"Yeah right." Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "I'm gonna find a way out of this stupid place and away from your pathetic ass." I was still sitting on the floor with the sleeping bags when he left, glaring at me as he passed.

"Sweet niblets." I muttered to myself when I was alone. I sighed and reached for one of the granola bars from the survival thing. "Ew." I scrunched my nose when I bit into it, it tasted horrible, but I guess it was better than starving. I shoved another couple into my pocket and got up; in his current mood I really didn't think Shane could be trusted to eat... Or not run out into the snow again. I really didn't want to have to chase after him again, but I knew I would; he was already sick and judging by the temperature the blizzard hadn't passed.

The silence of the concert hall was eerire and creepy as I walked around, looking for Shane. Not that I should care with the way he yelled at me. Then the tortured look of fear from right before that flashed through my mind. What could make him so scared? He was pleading with his mother in his sleep, did it have something to do with that? Stop it, Miley, I scolded myself, if he didn't want me to care about him then I wasn't going to make him suffer through someone actually wanting to see him happy. God forbid Shane Gray be happy. I frowned when I saw an overturned table and scattered chairs in one of the halls. I'm pretty sure that had been upright when I came through here last night.

After that it had been easy to follow the path of destruction; overturned tables, frames torn off walls and smashed, a prop paper mache gong with a very large foot hole through it... All leading to the side of the stage and a faint sobbing sound. How had I not heard all the destruction? Sure, it would have been difficult to hear with wind and me being on the other side of the backstage area behind a closed door, but I didn't think I'd left him alone that long. Speaking of Shane - more like thinking... Or was I speaking in my mind? - my first glance around the area gave me nothing but sobs and thudding sounds of skin hitting something hard. My second - more careful - look let me see the frame of a tall dark-haired boy in the corner with his back to me repeatedly hitting the wall in front of him.

"Shane?" I spoke softly, I didn't want to startle him, but from the way he tensed and immediately went silent it didn't work.

"What the fuck do you want?" His words were harsh, but his voice was thick with emotion and cracked a little at the end. "I thought I told you to stay away from me? Or are you so stupid you don't even understand that?" He punched the wall again and this time I heard a crack over the wind outside and Shane swore under his breath.

"Maybe I just don't care." I spoke bravely, probably not a wise idea when he seemed so angry and violent.

"Right." Shane snorted humorlessly. "Why would you? Why would anyone care?"

"Maybe the problem is that I do care." I reitterated, earning a scoff.

"Whatever." He turned and in the faint light I caught a glimpse of red around his eyes and water glistening on his cheeks. "Tell anyone what I told you yesterday and I'll ruin you so bad your grandkids will still be recovering." He threatened, brushing past me, his shoulder bumping mine roughly on the way.

"God you are such a jerk!" I announced with a groaning, following him, yet again. I had a habbit of following Shane Gray, especially when I didn't want to; yesterday I followed him after the guitar incident, yesterday I followed him out of the cafeteria, out of the building into a blizard, into this stupid concert hall, today I followed him to feed after he got pissed at me for nothing I did wrong, and now I was following him again. "I came to make sure you didn't starve to death, Asshole." I threw the granola bars at his retreating back, watching them hit him with a thud and then fall to the floor.

"Like you care." Shane shot over his shoulder.

"Like you'd care if I did care about you." I stomped after him like a petulant child.

"Seriously. Did that cut in your dumb skull make you even stupider than normal?" Shane snapped when he realised I was still trailing him. "Stop. Following. Me." He said slowly as if I was a toddler.

"Or what? You'll go crying to Mommy?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Shane froze ahead of me, his entire posture radiating anger as it tensed. "Shane, I-" I tried to appologise, I didn't mean to hurt him.

"At least my mother's alive." His voice was quiet and malicious and it sent a pang of hurt through me.

"I didn't mean it." I whispered, though I was sure he couldn't hear me over the blizzard outside.

"Sure, you didn't." He clearly didn't believe me.

"Would you slow down?" I huffed, still following him. Always following him. Why did I always follow him?

"Why would I do that when I'm _trying to get away from you_?" Shane said in a mocking sing-song voice, actually speeding up. No fair, he's got longer legs than me.

"Ow." I was paying more attention to Shane's retreating back than to where I was walking so I didn't see the old golden prop lantern from when the school did Aladdin, which I tripped over and landed on the floor with a hiss of pain. My hands stung from landing agains the wooden swords from the same play, splinters digging themselves into my palms, but that was only a secondary pain to the one in my foot. "Shane." He glanced back once, but just kept walking.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm falling for that." Shane called back to me. I moved so I was sitting properly and reached for my ankle. It really hurt. "Or that I care." And with that, he was gone, leaving me freezing cold, angry, frustrated and injured in all the props from Aladdin.

At least I'd stopped following Shane.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

I don't know what time it was - definitely still early afternoon at the latest - but boredom and pain had lulled me to sleep in props department. I'd tried walking or crawling back to the room with all our stuff in it, but I'd barely made it twenty feet from my starting position. I was sure my ankle was at the very least sprained, broken in the worst case.

Then the next thing I knew I was waking up in the small little dressing room Shane and I had designated as our own. The boy in queestion was sitting next to me; he was the one to bring me here, and the one to put a clump of snow wrapped in cloth on my ankle, and was currently using tweezers from the first aid to take all the tiny splinters out of my hand.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll break the other ankle." Shane threatened in a dull, lifeless voice, not even glancing up. My breath hitched and I gulped; though I wasn't sure it was from fear, pain, or the pure beauty hovering over me. I know boys aren't beautiful, but I didn't know how else to describe it. The torch was shining behind him to give him light on my hand, but from my angle it gave Shane an etherial glow with his lashes fluttering against his cheeks and his bottom lip drawn between his teeth. God, I wanna bite that lip!... Where did that come from?

"Thank-you." I murmured, flexing my fingers a little as he pulled out a particularly large splinter.

"Keep still." Shane scolded, his lashes fluttering up to reveal his dark hazel-brown eyes glaring at me. "What did you do? Shove your hands in a tree?"

"Doesn't feel too bad." I dismissed, which was true, the pain in my hands barely registered. "Is it broken?" I gestured to my foot that was half numb.

"Yeah." It was the first time his voice had shown emotion since I woke up, regret.

"Are you still angry?" I asked hesitantly, keeping my eyes steadily on his face.

"Never stopped." Shane grumbled, moving away from my hands and down to my feet. "Don't move, I've never done this on an actual person before." Well, that was slightly worrying. I hissed when Shane took the snow wrapped in cloth away from my ankle and he sighed.

"Ow." I flinched back involluntarily when his fingers touched the tender skin on my ankle.

"I told you not to move." Shane snapped, his fingers closing around my calf tightly.

"Well, sorry for being in pain." I snapped back, glaring right back at him.

"Don't get pissed at me, you're the one who can't even walk properly without falling and breaking something." He significantly less tender as he started examning my ankle again. "I'm the one who cleans up after your clumsy ass and makes sure you don't die."

"Don't act like you wouldn't love it if I died." I scoffed, rolling my eyes before I winced.

"If I didn't care I would have left you to bleed out yesterday when you hit your stupid head." Shane grabbed something and lifted my ankle into his lap.

"You care about me?" I whispered, trying not to whimper as he started to wrap a bandage around my ankle and foot.

"No!" Shane denied immediately, his grip on my foot tightening and his head shooting as his eyes widened in horror. "I-I-I'm just not going to let you die 'cause you're annoying. Nothing else." He muttered quickly. "I definitely don't care about you."

"I care about you too." I told him, staring at him even though he was avoiding looking at me now. "Even though I say stupid things I _do_ care about you; why do you think I keep chasing after you?"

* * *

**So... Do you guys think Shane might care about Miley?  
If an intimate situation did arise (and I'm not saying it will) how far would you want them to go? On a scale of kissing to hard core...**

**Do any of you watch Agents Of S. H. I . E. L. D? If so how would you feel about a S. H. I. E. L. D/J. O. N. A. S crossover? I thought of it last night and find the situation intriguing because the field agents in SHIELD wouldn't want to have anything to do with the 'kids' from the JONAS team; FitzSimmons would probably just be worried and cautious and put out by the kids, and I'm not too sure about Skye yet. Whilst the JONAS team would be overly cocky and act like they didn't need the older team... Would you guys be interested?  
**

**Miley and Shane really should be cautious, shouldn't they? Sick and injured after a day and a half... At this rate they probably won't survive much longer.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"I didn't mean what I said before." I spoke up again when Shane was finished wrapping my foot, though he kept it in his lap, his fingers absently tracing patterns on my calf.

"Which part?" Shane rolled his eyes. "The part where you said you cared or-"

"I do care, Shane." I put my hands down on the floor to try and sit up, but they still hurt from the splinters; tiny little cuts covered my palms, but that wasn't what hurt, it was the antiseptic that Shane had insisted on using - I'm sure just to make it hurt. "I didn't mean to remind you of your Mom, or call you an asshole, or any of that stuff." I finally managed to sit up and lean my back against the wall.

"Don't waste your breath." Shane muttered, moving closer and lifting my leg higher. "Need to keep your ankle elevated." He said to my questioning frown, my calf now resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not wasting my breath, I really do care." I insisted, but he refused to look me in the eyes. "I was frustrated and angry and I said stuff I didn't mean. I really am sorry I hurt you."

"It takes more than some annoying school girl to hurt me." Shane was back on the defensive, glaring at me whilst his hands told another story, tracing patterns and gliding over my skin up and down my thigh.

"Where are my jeans?" I realised that he shouldn't be able to brush his fingers over my thigh and make me feel all tingly like that.

"Don't flatter yourself." Shane scoffed, though his cheeks flushed a little. "I couldn't get to your ankle properly to see if it was broken or if there were more injuries."

"Oh." I looked down, suddenly becoming acutely aware that I was sitting in front of an insanely hot guy in my black, lacy panties. Why did I have to choose these ones?

"Eat." After a while Shane tossed a bag of dried fruit at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling awkward and increasingly cold.

"Dad said that." Shane spoke again after a long, awkward silence in which I ate the bag of fruit and had started counting the ugly pink flowers on the dressing room wall.

"Huh?" I frowned, had I been talking without realising? What had I been saying?

"When I was younger, before the band took off and Mom started ripping me off." Shane began to explain, looking tired. "He'd get angry over nothing and he'd..." He didn't need to say it again, he told me yesterday his Dad was violent to him. "He'd mock me too and say I was nothing but a pathetic weak excuse for a son who would run to Mommy to coddle me." I gasped unconsciously my words from earlier becoming a whole lot worse. "I did try to get Mom to make him stop when I was younger, in the beginning, but she never did. She'd just ignore it happening right in front of her eyes. Literally." Was that what he was dreaming about this morning? How could a mother stand by and let someone beat her son? It made me sick. Shane turned his head so he wasn't looking at me anymore and continued. "I remember, once when I was twelve, Dad must have had a really bad day and I'd left my soccer cleats by the door. He just came up to my room and threw them at my head. Mom was downstairs making dinner when he dragged me downstairs and made me lay on the coffee table whilst he took of his belt and made me take off my pants." I could feel his lips moving against my calf as he spoke. I felt physically sick, like I was going to vomit. "He didn't, like, molest me or anything." Shane assured when he saw my expression. "He may be a bastard, but he wasn't a pedophile. No, he just held me down and he'd whip me with his belt, and he'd make sure the buckle hit me every time." Shane blinked and shook his head, focussing back on me.  
"I remember when he was finished that day he just tossed me aside and left." He gulped, I could see tears brimming in his eyes. "Mom just came in and started cleaning up the blood then left. Like nothing ever happened."

"Shane." I shook my head, no wonder he was so damaged.

"No-one's ever been there when I had a dream before." Shane actually looked ashamed; he had nothing to be ashamed of. "I don't like to feel weak." He sighed and looked at me with a pair of big brown puppy eyes. "I got angry, but I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Come here." I gingerly leaned forward and held out my arms. The words had barely left my mouth when Shane was leaning forward too, folding himself into my arms despite him being way bigger than me. I guess even rockstars just need a hug sometimes.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

"God, are you drugging me or something?" I felt Shane shake his head against my shoulder. "I never told anyone before, I swore I'd take it to my grave. But, in a day and a half you managed to make me spill my guts and turn me into a cry baby." His tone was half teasing half accusing.

"Sorry." I didn't know how to respond to that, much like most of what he'd told me about his life.

"Is this what therapy feels like?" Shane wondered after a short moment. "'Cause I don't like it."

"Why'd you tell me?" I couldn't help but ask; we hadn't spoken at all before yesterday, and since then most of our talking was arguing and the other half was flirting.

"I don't know." He shrugged, lifting his head and suddenly his face was barely two inches from mine. "Maybe 'cause you're the first person who's ever bothered to follow me." That was a very depressing view on the people he was normally around if I was the first to follow him. I couldn't seem to stop following him unless I was physically unable to move.

I didn't say anything in response, I couldn't seem to find the words. Instead I found my lips pressed against his, closing the two inch gap and kissing him. Not a long kiss, or passionate or any of that romantic stuff from movies and books. Just a kiss, barely a peck. But, when I sat back I was blushing and Shane looked slightly stunned.

"So... This is getting kinda uncomfortable." I found my voice after a minute or so. Shane was still sorta hugging me, but he also still had my ankle over his shoulder to keep it elevated.

"Right. Sorry." A pink blush rose on his cheeks, all the way to his ears as he sat back, letting my leg stretch out again. "So thanks for not rubbing it in that I'm a cry baby."

"I'll do that later." I assured with a smile so he knew I wasn't actually serious. "What makes the nightmares happen?"

"Nothing really." Shane sat back with a shrug. "They just happen sometimes, the killer headache definitely doesn't help keep them away." Oh, right, I forgot he was sick. "No-one else knew they happened before this morning, I felt weak when you saw me like that so I... Lashed out."

"It's okay." I dismissed, I didn't care about that anymore.

"I felt weak and then pissed, and I must have gotten the violence from my father 'cause I just couldn't stop." He held up his left hand and my eyes widened when I saw his hand was wrapped just like my ankle. "I think at least one is broken, not sure though."

"And you scold me for breaking bones." I rolled my eyes.

"At least I can still walk." Shane stuck his tongue out and just like that we were back to bantering.

"Yeah, but you're sick too so that's, like, equal to me getting injured twice." I tried to reason, earning a deep chuckle in response.

"A head injury isn't the same as a head cold." He gave a lopsided grin.

"How's your fever?" He was sweating this morning, but he seemed fine now.

"Comes and goes, nothing I can't handle." Shane shrugged, like it was nothing. He had at least one - possibly more - broken finger and a cold at the very least, though I did think it was more than that, and he was still taking care of me. "It's the headache that'll kill me."

"Hopefully nothing will kill you." The thought alone brought back my queasiness from when he was talking about his parents. "I'm counting on you to keep me warm tonight."

"If I'm gonna die tonight it'll because of these legs." God! This boy could go from heart wrenchingly sad to flirty to horny in the blink of an eye. I blushed furiously when Shane turned his head and nipped playfully at the back of my knee which made me giggle. "Did you just _giggle_?" He raised a knowing eyebrow at me.

"No." I denied, flushing again.

"Really?" He challenged, baring his teeth before biting the same spot behind my knee again. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "I think someone's ticklish." Shane sang, his fingers darting out and tickling the back of my knee.

"Stop!" I squealed as Shane's right hand tickled me. "Stop it, Shane."

"Make me." Shane grinned wickedly, moving closer.

"Shane!" I scolded, trying to sound serious, but failing miserably. I tried to kick him off me, but he was stronger and to be honest, my heart wasn't really in it.

"You better stop moving, Babe." Shane suddenly stilled and became serious.

"Make me." I mimicked him, still squirming to get free, to no avail. Shane pressed closer to me and I gasped, stilling as well. There was a reason Shane wanted me to stop moving, and I could feel it bulging against the centre of my panties.

Shane had a boner!

* * *

**Okay, who read the interview thing that Joe Jonas did that revealed, like, all his deep dark secrets?  
Who thinks it's real or not?  
Who woulda thought Joe Jonas would be a science nerd? I always figured him more for math or computers.  
Everything else was pretty much at the very least rumoured, but, hey; Kudos for honesty if it's a legit interview.**

**Who woulda thought my portrayals of Joe would be closer to the truth than I thought. I mean, most of them are way off on most points, but the angst and darkness is there.**

**Anywho... How do you like the chapter?  
Favourite part of the chapter?  
Favourite part of the story so far?  
What do you think will happen next? (Hint, it's already written)**

**Now to answer a few questions:  
Bunny and Rita: Yes, actually, it was similar in the sense that it was sexual and was based around the theme of 12 Days and Christmas. I actually had the first few chapters written on my computer before it got completely wiped and I lost EVERYTHING. As of right now it's a no go for Christmas sex, but maybe I'll do something non-holiday based after the New Year.  
Guest: I did think about doing a sequel to Avis Cyrus, and had half the first chapter written right after I finished that story, but it just didn't feel right, I think I left it in the right place, but who knows maybe in the future...  
Riya: The J. O. N. A. S team that I have in my mind right now is Kevin Miller (18) Jackson Stewart (18) Joe Lucas (17) Nick Gray (16) and Miley As-Of-Yet-No-Last-Name-Not-Related-To-Jackson (14). I don't want to give too much away because it's still in the development stages, but they're not related, there's no band, and independent of S. H. I. E. L. D I will be exploring possibilities for both Skye and Miley's parentage (most likely they won't be related to each other).  
Restless Ryana: It's not that he doesn't trust Miley, I think it's more that Shane trusts Miley too much and that scares him so he becomes angry and offensive.  
Guest: I know the story you're talking about, I've read it too and have waited a long time to see if they'll update, but no such luck. I did entertain the idea of doing something like that when I first read it, but I already stories in the works and didn't want to overcrowd myself or make it seem like I was copying someone elses idea.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

"Um." I licked my lips.

"I'm not gonna make a move on a girl I only talked to yesterday." I was aware that Shane was staring at my lips, not my eyes. "I'm horny, but not a complete asshole, I wanna court a girl before I rock her world... I'm old fashioned like that." But, he still didn't move away.

"Court?" I raised one eyebrow despite our situation.

"Told you; old fashioned." Shane grinned, shifting a little and the unconsciously groaning.

"So, is this part of the courting process?" I questioned with a half smirk at the way we were positioned.

"Yeah, totally." Shane rolled his eyes playfully. "This is the part where I let the girl know I'm interested and am too embarrassed to move 'cause I got a boner from a tickle fight."

"Sweet niblets." I whispered, did the boy have no modesty?... Well clearly he did 'cause he was embarrassed, but still.

"And I'd really like to stay here until it goes away so you won't laugh or anything, but if I stay here it won't go away so..." He shifted again, looking uncomfortable for a second before his eyelids fluttered and he let out a breathy little moan.

"I, uh, I can close my eyes if you want?" I offered, fully aware that I must be bright red right now.

"Trust me, the way you look right now, closing your eyes wouldn't make a difference." I can't have looked that good; I was sitting two inches away from him in my black panties, a red sweater, with a bandage on my head and another one around my broken ankle, and I hadn't showered since yesterday morning so I had to stink, and my hair was a complete mess.

"So, what do we do?" I licked my lips again, Shane's right hand that had been tickling me had slowly moved down the back of my legs until it was sitting just bellow my ass, just barely touching the hem of my panties. "How do you get rid of it?" Well, I knew the most obvious way, but maybe there was another option that didn't include Shane freaking Gray masturbating in front of me in my panties.

"Cold shower isn't really available right now without freezing my nuts off." And I certainly wasn't going to let him run out into the snow again just to get rid of his erection. "And I definitely won't be able to think of anything that's a turn off right now." I blushed darker when I could both see and feel his dark eyes roaming my body. "Only one option left and it's humiliating enough that I'd rather suffer the blue balls."

"Does that actually hurt?" I blurted out curiously. I mean, I heard it mentioned before - mainly from Oliver - but I didn't actually know what happened.

"Sometimes." Shane blushed, looking away from me. "Depends how close I am to... you know..." He looked so adorable when he was blushing and shy, like a little school boy. But the very manly part of him pressed against me proved that he wasn't a little school boy. Anything but _little_ from the feel of it.

"Will it hurt now?" I bit my lip, I didn't want him to be in pain.

"I'll be fine." He shook his head and let out a slow breath. "Just let me get under control for a minute."

"'Kay." I agreed shyly.

"Nice ink, by the way." Shane grinned and I gasped. The present I'd gotten for myself for my sixteenth birthday last month that I'd needed to forge Dad's signature was a tattoo; a little heart with my first initial M and room for one more when I found the right person. That and a belly piercing. The thing was, though, that the tattoo was under where my panties covered.

"Oh, my God." I whispered, Shane had peaked! Checking my injuries, my ass, he looked into my panties. "You jerk!" I swatted his chest lightly with a glare.

"It was an accident." Shane actually had the sense to look abashed. "I had to make sure that it was only your ankle that was hurt." He licked his lips and finally sat back, moving both his hands to his lap. I missed his warmth against me. "I, uh, I had to take your jeans off to check. I swear, that's all I was doing." His eyes were wide and earnest. "Y-your underwear maybe, sorta, kinda... Might've come down a little." Oh, God!

"Show me yours!" I blurted out, God, what was with me blurting things out lately? Embarrassing thing.

"What?" Shane looked just as shocked as I felt that I said that.

"I-I mean... You saw me, it's only fair." I reasoned, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Not the same." He shook his head. "It was accident - a happy accident, sure, but still an accident - and you weren't turned on as fuck!"

"How would you know?" I couldn't help but smirk a little. "It isn't as obvious for girls as it is for guys if we're turned on."

"You sayin' I made you horny?" His devilish grin could be the death of me.

"No." I denied far too quickly for it to be true. But, come on, he's hot and I'm only human. "I-I'm just saying it's not obvious so you wouldn't know." I gulped audibly and I couldn't look in his eyes which led to them wandering over his body which led to me staring at hid bulging erection in his jeans. Shane cleared his throat and I gasped, realising what I was doing before I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't make noises like that." Shane's voice was a low growl that made me gasp again. "Fuck it, I'm going somewhere colder until it goes away." My eyes were still closed when Shane scrambled away, gingerly setting my leg down as he did so. I could feel his warmth retreating and whimpered a little, despite the completely mortifying situation I didn't want him to leave. I thudded my head against the wall and let out a sigh as I waited. I knew he didn't want me to follow him, and it's not like I _could_ follow him, but I didn't just want to wait here. He never even said where he was going; what if he went outside? It's, like, minus a hundred degrees outside!

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

By the time Shane came back to our little dressing room I'd finished counting all the ugly pink flowers on the wallpaper and had taken to imagining up idea on what to do to his parents if I ever met them. How could two people, two parents, hurt their own son? It made me physically sick to even hear or think about, let alone what Shane had to go through when it was happening to him. He said the incident with his soccer cleats - how cute, Shane played soccer - and the belt happened when he was twelve, but by the sound of it that wasn't the first time his Dad had hit him.

"Miley?" I snapped out of my thoughts of _maybe I could bribe the soccer team to throw all their muddy, hard, stinking shoes at Shane's father_ when the boy in question's voice invaded my ears. "Miley, what's wrong?" Shane was at my side in an instant, his hands reaching up to cup my face and brush away my tears. Wait, what? When did I start crying? "Is it your head? Your ankle? Talk to me, Beautiful."

"Shane." I sniffled, leaning into his touch.

"What's the matter? Do you need more painkillers?" Shane worried, his eyes wide and nervous.

"I-I'm fine." I shook my head and hicupped.

"You're crying, you don't cry if your fine." He was kneeling next to me and his hands were freeing and wet.

"Did you go outside?" I was distracted by the feel of his hands. "Your hands are freezing."

"Sorry." I frowned when he took his hands away, shoving them in his pockets. "Why are you crying, Miley?"

"I didn't know I was." I answered truthfully. "I'm fine, Shane, I promise." I forced a smile at him. "What were you doing outside?"

"I was getting more ice for your ankle." He gestured behind to a splatter of snow on the floor by the door. Shane got up and went to scoop the snow up, packing it into a snowball and then wrapping it in an old rag before bringing it back to me. "Here." Shane sat in front of me and lifted my foot into his lap. I hissed when the covered snow was tenderly touched to my bandaged ankle. "Sorry."

"What about you? How's your hand? And your head?" Why was he always the one taking care of me?

"Double icing." Shane held up his left, injured hand that had been holding the makeshift ice pack on my ankle. "And don't worry about me, I'm fine. The snow should help the swelling go down."

"Thanks." I sat back against the wall again.

"So, what were you doing that you didn't even realise you were crying?" Shane asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Not, like, awkward silence, kinda comfortable silence.

"Thinking." I hummed, oddly enough not feeling exposed or anything in my underwear, even after Shane said he saw under my underwear.

"Must be pretty serious thinking." Shane snorted, leaning back on his right hand casually. "You didn't even cry when I was setting your ankle or anything."

"I can't understand how people could be so cruel and heartless to hurt you; a sweet little boy, their own son, a child... I don't get it." I eventually said and Shane hissed in a breath.

"I didn't tell you so you could pity me." His voice was low and he was avoiding looking at me again.

"It's not pity." I shook my head even though he wasn't looking. "It's compassion... Something they didn't have." There was silence again, though this time it was tense instead of comfortable. "So, you played soccer as a kid?" I questioned curiously, it would be nice to hear something good about his life instead of just his horrible parents.

"Yeah, junior state champions." Shane actually grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth. "I stopped playing when I was twelve though... It was kinda hard to explain the blood on my cleats. It was fun though, I scored two of the goals that won us the state championship."

"I bet you looked, like, super cute in your soccer costume." I tried not to think about the middle part of what he said; blood on his cleats.

"Uniform." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow.

"It's soccer, not a musical, we wear uniforms, not costumes." Joe explained and I blushed, okay, so I'm not a sports person. "And F. Y. I, I was a total stud." He smirked, "just like I am now."

"Is that what you call it?" I scoffed playfully. "I would gone more for... Mildly attractive at best."

"Yeah, I'm mildly attractive and you're only mildly the clumsiest person I've ever met." Shane shook his head in amusement.

"I'm not clumsy." I argued, but he just raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay, so I fell _twice_ in two days, clumsy people fall more than that." I tried to convince, but he had the same amused expression on his face.

"Twice in two days resulting in serious injuries." He reminded pointedly. "And I'm guessing the bruise on your knee is from walking into something inanimate?" Okay, so maybe I did walk into a coffee table, but that doesn't make me clumsy. Shane just smirked triumphantly though, getting his answer from the way I blushed. "And besides, if I'm only 'mildly attractive' why'd you kiss me?"

"I-" I honestly didn't know how to respond to that, I don't even know why I kissed him... Though, I wouldn't be opposed to it happening again. "I don't know?" I finished lamely making it sound like a question.

"Miley's got the hots for me. Miley's got the hots for me." Shane sang with a smile; not a smirk or anything, but a smile. A genuine smile that reached his eyes and everything. "Come on, I admitted I'm crushin' on you, now it's your turn." He said it casually, as if it was no big deal that he was crushing on me. Shane freaking Gray; rock star, super jerk extroadanire... Shane; sweet boy with a bad past who was looking after me.

I didn't say anything in response, instead I awkwardly leaned forward from leaning against the wall and reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to me, attaching my lips to his.

I was kissing Shane Gray!

* * *

**I don't think this story is going to be an overly long one; definitely no longer than 20 chapter, most likely less in fact.  
**

**Do any of you have any questions for me?**

**Rita: I know it's not exactly a long chapter, but it's longer than the last one :)  
Guest: Well, let's see, they're mid kiss so I guess we'll find out next chapter ;)  
Restless Ryana: I believe Shane in this story is 17 and Miley just turned 16 if that's any help.  
Riya: Sorry to have get you hyped for sexy times and then take it away :( And Skye and Miley WON'T be related, they just have similar backstories... I'm thinking of making one of the alien or half-alien. Haven't decided if it'll be Skye or Miley yet though.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Shane is a good kisser!

Last time I kissed it was barely a peck so there was no way to know, but now... His lips were so soft and gentle, moving against mine as he reached up to cradle my head with his left hand, both of mine still fisted in his shirt. I felt Shane's lips part and his warm tongue touched my lips. I didn't even hesitate to open my mouth and pretty soon we were making out. Thank God for a singers lung capacity as well 'cause we could go without air longer than the average person. I was acutely aware that when we did have to part for air I let out a moan when Shane kept kissing, little kitten nips at my lips as we tried to catch out breath.

"Damn, Woman." Shane sat back with a lazy grin, though infinitely closer than he was before, my unhurt leg now hooked around his hip and his right hand still cradling my head tenderly. "That's one Hell of a way to admit you're crushing on me."

"Shut up." I flushed, though I did smile shyly and bite my lip.

"So." Shane began after a short moment, his hand moving around from my neck to brush his thumb across my lips. "You know I'm crushing on you, and I know you're crushing on me, and that was one Hell of a really awesome kiss..." His cheeks were flushed pink too, it was kinda endearing. "Does this mean my plan to court you worked?"

"Not much of a courting process." I scoffed, but he just shrugged.

"This is still just the beginning, Babe, tonnes more courting to do." With that he leaned forward and kissing me again, slow and sweet. "I'm gonna court the Hell outta you."

"How romantic." I muttered dryly.

"I mean it though." He flashed me a shy look. "I wanna do the whole romantic thing if you'll let me."

"Kinda soon isn't it?" I asked nervously, not entirely sure what I wanted the answer to be. "I mean we never even talked before yesterday."

"I just had my tongue down your throat." Shane pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Look." He sighed, "I won't lie, I'm not gonna say I wanna be your friend 'cause I don't. I want more than getting friend-zoned. I want you."

"What's wrong with friends? Lilly and Oliver were best friends for, like, ten years before they started dating." I reasoned, although Lilly and Oliver were 5 when they first met.

"You're really gonna say you want to be friends after that kiss?" I blushed, we definitely had chemistry.

"No." I had to agree with him. "But, that doesn't mean we'd work as more, we spent half of the last two days arguing."

"So..." Shane bit his lip and thought for a moment. "What about when we get out of here you give me a real chance? Go out with me?"

"Like a date?" I questioned, feeling butterflies in my belly.

"One date." Shane nodded with a smile. "And if you don't want to continue then I won't bother you again." He bargained hopefully.

"One date." I agreed shyly. We sat in silence for a while, I couldn't help but smile.

"Just out of curiosity; do you kiss on the first date?" Shane asked after a minute making me giggle.

"Nope." I denied, giggling again when his smirk fell off his lips. "So, I guess you're lucky this isn't a date." I grinned, leaning forward again and pecking his lips. I couldn't seem to get enough of his lips. His soft, sweet, perfect lips.

"We should slow down before I have to leave the room again." Shane warned, but he didn't pull away, instead he kept kissing me. His lips touched mine tenderly, plying my lips apart and letting his tongue into my mouth.

"Definitely slow down." I mumbled, when we parted for barely a second. I reached my ands up to his face, feeling the stubble on his jaw from not shaving for two days.

"Fuck!" He flinched away from me as he swore, holding his left hand close to him.

"What happened?" I worried, one second everything was perfect the next he was in pain.

"Can't keep my hands off that damn ass." Shane shot me a pained grin.

"Let me get you some aspirin." I decided, starting to move.

"I got it." Shane was up and at the first aid box before I could move an inch. "Shit, we should get some sleep." He muttered after swallowing two tablets dry. "It's, like, almost midnight." My eyes widened, how did it get so late without us noticing? Shane helped me move over to wear the sleeping bags were and carefully tucked me in before climbing in himself.

"I don't want to sleep." I hummed, propping myself up on my elbow to look at him after we switched off the torches. In the darkness the shadows made his lashes look even longer as they fluttered against his cheeks.

"What do you want to do?" I could see him smiling in the dark. I didn't answer again, I had a habit of not answering when Joe asked me something. I kissed him again.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

I woke up feeling hot. Like, seriously hot. I was sweating and everything, I groaned and tried to shift away from the overwhelming warmth, but it was surrounding me. I forced my eyes open and found myself facing a wall... Well, not literally a wall, like bricks and stuff, but a wall of muscle. Shane was sweating in his sleep too and his shirt was sticking to his chest so I could see all his clearly defined muscles as he snored lightly.

"Shane." I mumbled, trying to move out of his arms, but he was strong. I was facing Shane's chest and his arms we wrapped securely around me, leaving no room for any movement, but it wasn't uncomfortable, he was actually really cuddly, but it was also way too hot.

"Stop moving." Shane's voice infiltrated my sense and I had to hold in a moan; rough, husky and low and right in my ear. God, he sounds sexy first thing in the morning.

"Let go of me." I muttered back, my hands pushing feebly against his chest. "It's too hot."

"I know you're hot, Miles, no need to remind me." Shane said and without even looking I knew he was smirking.

"Seriously, Shane, I'm frying my ass off." I complained, earning a deep chuckle in response, though he did let me go and roll over.

"Well, it is a nice ass." Shane grinned when I managed to push myself out of the sleeping bags and turned onto my knees. "Hate for it to fry off." I heard him moving as I crawled away a little to cool down.

"Sweet niblets, how did it get so hot?" I actually needed to fan myself from the residual heat.

"I'm hot." He smirked at me lazily. "You're hot and half naked." I blushed,, "two people like us come together it can't help but affect the rest of the world." He reasoned with a shrug, pulling his shirt over his head.

"What the Hell?" I gulped, my voice going high a little at the end. Why was he stripping?

"It's gettin' hot in here..." Shane sang, playfully tossing his shirt at me as he went to the first aid.

"Ew." I threw the shirt aside and couldn't help but admire the boy in front of me, now wearing his jeans and shoes. Now I just had to work on getting rid of the jeans...

"Seriously, it's hot and I'm hungry." He said, grabbing the bottle of aspiring before coming to sit next to me with a bottle of water.

"How's your hand?" I questioned, eyeing his fingers. Even the knuckles that weren't bandaged were bruised and cut.

"I'll be fine." Shane threw back two aspirin and a swig of water. "Here." He handed them to me. "An ankle is a lot worse than a finger or two."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. Now that I'd cooled down the chill in the air wasn't nearly as bad as the last few days.

"Hang on." Shane jumped after a minute, going over to the wall that had the tiny little window at the top of it.

"What are you doing?" I watched as he moved a few things around before climbing up onto a box.

"Checking the weather." Shane answered conversationally. "It's still snowing." He jumped down and he was smiling at me. God, he has a sweet smile. "But, not as bad, I think the blizzard or whatever has passed." He grabbed his sweater and tugged it over his head again before holding out his hand. "Come on, we can get our asses outta here without freezing them off."

"Fuck!" I swore when I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. Why did I put both feet down?

"Jeez, Woman, I want you to make it back without breaking something else." Shane shook his head after he caught me. "And just so you know, you sound freaking _hot_ when you swear."

"Shut up." I bit my lip, my foot really hurt now. Dang flabit, I'm an idiot. What sort of idiot tries to stand on a newly broken ankle?

"Oh man." Shane ran his good hand through his hair, letting me sit on the small couch in the dressing room. "Sorry, I forgot." He sat next to me as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. "You wait here, I'll get the nurse or something." He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss before running out of the room.

"Shane, wait-" I called after him, though I had a feeling it was already too late.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

I was bored out of my mind. I was really starting to curse not wearing a watch 'cause I don't know what time it was or how long Shane had been gone. Was Shane actually coming back? Maybe he changed his mind about liking me and had just decided to let me stay here for a while... Or maybe the snow was worse than he thought and something bad had happened to him. What if-

"Miley!" I let out a relieved breath and stopped thinking of bad things that could have happened.

"Shane." I smiled when he appeared at the doorway with Miss Delaney the schools head nurse.

"Oh, thank God!" Before the nurse could get to me I was bombarded with a face full of long brown locks of hair. Caitlyn. I hugged her tightly for a moment before the nurse separated us.

"Now can one of you explain exactly what happened?" Miss Delaney questioned, eyeing me and Shane.

"We got trapped." Shane shrugged, looking down sheepishly. "We should get her to the medical bay."

"Yes, Mister Gray, we should." Miss Delaney agreed after seeing the bandages on my head and foot.

"Where are your pants?" Caitlyn blurted out right then making all of us in the room freeze.

"I had to make sure she wasn't more injured than her foot." Shane mumbled, his cheeks flushing that adorable pink. I blushed too, because he didn't just look at my leg. Accident my ass. "Grab a blanket, would you?" Caitlyn obeyed, though not without rolling her eyes at Shane's back. He carefully draped the blanket around me from the waist down before picking me up bridal style. I saw him flinch and I frowned.

"You don't have to carry me." I squirmed a little, trying to get him to put me down. "You have a broken finger."

"If I don't carry you how are you gonna get there? You can't walk." Shane reminded, not letting me go. "And my hand will be fine, just don't move too much."

"What happened to your foot?" Caitlyn and Miss Delaney followed as Shane started to carry me out.

"I fell." I mumbled, blushing and looking away.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn laughed, "I knew you'd break something eventually, but how did you get both ends of your body at the same time?"

"She didn't." Shane laughed, sending me a smirk when I tried to bury my face in his chest to hide. "She tripped and hit her head on Thursday. Then she tripped and broke her ankle yesterday."

"Come on, Miles, you should be able to walk by now, I mean, you're only sixteen." Caitlyn shook her head teasingly.

_**When The Snow Comes Down In Tinseltown**_

"Cait?" I mumbled sleepily, knowing my best friend was there. She hadn't left my side since I got the the medical bay. Since the blizzard had grounded all flights and she was supposed to leave today she would have to stay another couple of days for the airport congestion to clear.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn was laying on the cot next to mine whilst Shane was on my other side fast asleep and snoring a little. Technically it was only supposed to be me and Shane here, but Miss Delaney had let Caitlyn stay with.

"I'm cold." Even though the blizzard had passed it was still snowing and there was still a chill that made me shiver. Without saying anything I heard Caitlyn get up a her feet padding against the tiles as she came over and climbing into bed with me.

"So, what exactly happened?" Caitlyn questioned after a moment, her head in the crook of my neck as we cuddled as close as we could despite the cast now stuck on my leg. "One minute you were yelling at the douche and then the next I was scared as Hell." I was just thankful she didn't follow us out there or something could have happened to her too.

"He tried to walk away when I was yelling at him." I absently looked over to Shane, his black hair slightly curly and a lot messy.

"So you had to follow him." Caitlyn shook her head and laughed.

"You know I like to get the last word in." I pointed out, the darkness hiding my blush. "When we tried to come we ended up in the concert hall and the doors were locked." I paraphrased.

"You like him now, don't you?" She asked after another short silence.

"Yeah." I admitted softly.

"Go figure, you'd fall for the guy that's been asshole to everyone for the last two weeks." Caitlyn snorted making me roll my eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"Turns out there's a nice guy in there." I sighed, I wouldn't tell anyone what Shane told me, not even Caitlyn, he trusted me.

"Not gonna tell me?" My best friend asked.

"Nope." I confirmed and she let out a sound of acceptance.

"Do I need to threaten him?" She continued making me smile, that's the great thing about best friends, she didn't try to make me talk or get mad that I didn't want to talk.

"Nah, he's okay." I denied, suppressing a yawn.

"Good kisser?" She poked me in the side and I knew she was grinning.

"Oh yeah." We both giggled a little before settling down.

"Love you, Miles." Caitlyn yawned this time, rolling over and slinking her arm over my stomach protectively.

"Love you, Caity." I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, don't hate me... My plan was to go to probably 15 chapter... I honestly didn't mean to end it this soon, but it just felt right.**

**Sorry about not updating for a few days; I had my Dad's birthday and I went to see Taylor Swift in concert last night!  
Taylor is amazing :D She has great stage presence, great songs, great voice, and when there were technical difficulties she came out talked to us for a few minutes whilst they fixed it.**

**Okay, so since this is finished I'll try and finish Polar Express, and work on What I Go To School For (I haven't abandoned it, I jut bit off way more than I could chew with all these stories at one time.)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


End file.
